Take Down
by Tomas Clair
Summary: Playtime is over now its time for the big leagues. Betrayed by GLOBAL Justice and framed as a terrorist all he can do is fight or run. Starts off Ron/Kim and Drakken Shego but turns into Shego/ Ron. Sucky summary I know Rated for Violence and Sex
1. Chapter 1

The Global Justice tactical assault team is the most revered and secretive division of the Global Justice It was rare that the name of the unit is mentioned in the media. The main purpose of this unit was to work in conjunction with the C.I.A and other organizations to help apprehend high-risk fugitives or suspects and high-risk hostage rescues; they operated in a similar manner than the British S.A.S Special Forces branch of the British army in both training and tactics, with a global justice twist. Each one of the six person teams were highly trained with an emphasis on an individual member's field of expertise. These special teams where on call anytime and scattered evenly around the United States and parts of the world.

"Kim can you tell me again why the hell am I out here?" whispered Ron. Kim squeezed in tighter into the bushes pulling Ron along before she responded. Even though they where both dressed in camouflage uniforms, she still was worried about detection.

"Shut up!" She grumbled.

Ron took a glance at his watch.

"It's almost midnight, Kim," He said.

" I'm aware of that Ron, the other team members should be in position in five minutes, were supposed to move in when the stun grenades and power go off, to cover team six," She responded.

Ron looked at her not openly but out the corners of his eyes. He admired her seriousness while working, and her playfulness when not working, always gaining a laugh even from the angriest or saddest face. A darker part of him also admired the whimpering sounds she made as he pinned her against the shower wall of their home and made a show of what 'Little' Ronnie can do a few hours ago. Ron pulled up a pair of binoculars from his utility vest and panned over the compound noticing two tactical assault team members taking sniper positions in tall trees using the thick branches and leaves of the tree as cover.

"Looks like Ryan and Will Du are in position, I'm guessing the others are in position too" whispered Ron.

"Uh-huh, better make one last weapons check before the action starts," replied Kim.

Kim had done this many times to the point she was able to run her fingers and hands over her equipment in the dark and notice if something was wrong. They are armed with Heckler and Koch MP-5 sub machine guns on neck slings and between them, they carried about 250 rounds of ammunition, along with their tactical bulletproof utility vests, helmets, and S-10 gas masks as back up weapon Ron kept a colt 45. Pistol in a leg holster just under his left hand Kim did the same with a Glock 19 9mm pistol. Ron checked loaded the modified M-203 grenade launcher mounted under the barrel of his weapon Tear Gas round. Kim felt a strange heat in the back of her neck. Ever since she and Ron had graduated College Global Justice sent them on missions that are more adult, training that was more lethal, and rigorous to the point she and Ron found themselves sitting in a ditch going through demolitions training with U.S NAVY SEALS, leaving the lesser villain fighting to younger agents. This time it was a live home grown terrorist they where after.

Apparently, the bad people had kidnapped Shego and Drakken much to the surprise of Kim, Ron and global Justice, and forced him to build a nuclear weapon. The hostage video they viewed earlier showed a beaten and withered Drakken, They had threatened to kill Shego if he did not Co-operate. That is when the Tactical Assault team took over after a week of Intel work to find where Drakken and Shego where being held. Ron wondered what they had to do to subdue a strong woman like Shego.

Ron looked over the small Villa it was so small one could have mistaken it for a colonial house from far away.

The crackle over his radio-wire drew away his attention.

"Ten till go time," Said Kim to the other four members. Ron shifted his Gas mask over his face. The rescue was simple, blow the power units, them Will DU will act as a sniper from the outside and Ryan will provide cover with a light M249 machine gun and separate custom-made grenade launcher. To compensate for the darkness everyone on the team had been equipped with night vision goggles. The other two members where further, down the lone road leading to the small mansion covered the extraction zone and provided additional firepower should re-enforcements appear. It was only Kim and Ron would go in and perform the rescue once the power generators where taken out.

"GO! GO! GO!"

Kim felt a small shockwave before the power went out. "Here we go," murmured Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron pumped his legs as hard as he could keep pace behind Kim while they made a ten-yard dash to the eastern wall of the compound. Intelligence reports placed the hostages in a rear room in the western side of the Structure.

"Kim Ron Stop moving" Ron and Kim held still pressing their backs to the building. Kim keyed her mike twice since speaking would give away their position, to acknowledge Du.

"You have two bad guys about 20 feet to your left walking towards the power generator. I have clean shot. Once I take them out. You'll be clear," said Du.

Will Du shifted himself from his position over looking the eastern wall of the compound. He took great care in not moving too much less he attract attention to himself and give away his sniper spot. He slowly lifted his silenced M14 sniper rifle gauged the wind and took aim. Funny thing about sniper rifles it was not like the movies you had to take into account things such as wind direction, humidity and even ambient temperature all of which could affect the path of the bullet. It was only a hundred and fifty yard shot but the fact he had a silenced rifle and using subsonic ammunition made the physics of the whole thing different.

To compensate Will aimed the cross hairs two inches high and to the left of this moving target. He pulled the trigger twice. The first shot brought the unlucky guard down to one knee. Kim winched when she saw the second shot quite literally scatter half the man's head behind him he slopped down to the floor like a ragdoll. It was only ten seconds into the rescue. The second guard did not fair too well as a third shot cut clean through his left eye. The guard died with a surprised expression on his face. Will scooted backwards slightly to scan for more targets.

Ron keyed his throat mic "we clear?"

"Clear, go" Du responded.

Ron and Kim Stacked up to the right of a rear window Ron slapped Kim's shoulder to signal he was ready Kim slapped an small explosive charge to the window to her right and leaned back on Ron as it blew out the glass large enough for them to pass through. They expected minimal resistance from intelligence reports, as much of the extremists were gone.

"Flash-bang out" said Ron

He tossed in a stun grenade, designed to provide a distraction but not harm anyone inside it was something that was choreographed pretty much down to the second, in the practice area they spent four hours in two miles away. In seconds, Kim and Ron climbed into the window. Weapons at the ready they had spent two hours studying the layout of the mansion they were not lost. They had entered a small bedroom from what Ron could tell it had not been used in some time. The plan called for a straight run to the western bedroom 250 feet from their current location down a long corridor. Ron moved first out of the bedroom into the hallway.

The interior of the home was subdued Kim suspected the homeowners probably had not been here in years. They moved quickly and methodically placing jams on doors to rooms, they did not have time to clear. It was about getting in quick get out even quicker. They where about half way towards their goal and thirty seconds into the mission. A door opening to Kim's left brought her down to a dead stop and dropped to her knee as she leveled her gun at a bad guy. The man did not have a chance to react Kim aimed at the man's chest squeezed the trigger of her weapon in two quick tugs. In Training, they called it a Double-tap the man was dead before he hit the ground. Ron was caught with covering the area behind them.

"Bad-guy down," Kim murmured into her mic.

Will Du voice came over the com

"We got a problem guys I show multiple bad guys coming in from the second floor, Move fast I'll take out the ones I can through the windows. MOVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Will Du's voice came over the com

"We got a problem guys I show multiple bad guys coming in from the second floor, Move fast I'll take out the ones I can through the windows. MOVE!

Will began to fire his rifle picking off the terrorist he could see from with window. For every two shots, he fired one terrorist died. He felt something fly past his head it was too big to be a bullet but the metallic 'clink' the object made told him to take a hard dive off the hill. The grenade explosion knocked the wind of Du sending him 10 feet into the air and into the side of a tree.

From that moment, all hell had broken loose. What started as a trickle turned into a storm of bullets? From Global Justice agent Ryan Williams's vantage point, he could tell Du was hurt badly.

"Du's DOWN! We got another problem, I got eyes on about 50 bad guys coming outside from the north basement entrance, WHERE the hell did these guys come from!" Williams spat out the rest of his tobacco and shouldered his weapon, he had remained silent most of the mission simply observing and waiting to do his job. He was about a hundred yards away from Du operating the M249 machine gun. He had a choice get to Du or provide suppressing fire. In order for Kim and Ron to make it out the house.

He was a solider the mission came first. He fired on the terrorist closest to him. Ryan made it a point to fire in ten round bursts in order to conserve ammunition and get the best kill probability. This was going to suck…

Ryan keyed his mike " Kim, Ron whats your status" Ryan hadnt heard from them in a while.

" Ron hit..but still shooting...Taking heav.. fire.... found...Drakken he's alive but barely. Shego is ...." The Comm Channel cut off this was bad....


	4. Spooky six

_**AN: Hello everyone, It's been a while but I had trouble working on a scene that I could actually use and worked for me and also school work and job search stuff. This is a short update just to let you know I'm still alive. **_

Ryan keyed his mike "Kim, Ron what's your status" Ryan hadn't heard from them in a while.

"Ron hit...But still shooting...Taking heav... Fire... found...Drakken he's alive but barely. Shego is ..." The Comm. Channel cut off this was bad...

Under global justice operations guidelines is was standard procedure for any and all communications involving high risk operations to be monitored from global justice headquarters and judging by the look on Betty Directors face she was not happy with what she was hearing, neither where the other eight communications specialists in the room.

That was the problem with operations like these too many variables. She picked up her headset and asked to be patched through to Ryan. She didn't bother with using code words.

"Ryan this Dr. Director I need you to drop coordinates of the main groups of bad-guys in preparation for 'Spooky 6' I've authorized coverage for you ETA five minutes, I've authorized protocol zero, I repeat I've authorized protocol zero."

Ryan let off a few rounds more rounds and popped up to a motion on the other side of a tree, he was surprised to see Will Du up and stumbling with pistol in hand taking pot shots at the enemy with his good arm. Spooky six was something rumored to be in the Global Justice armory, but Ryan had his suspicions. Spooky six was a Lockheed Martin AC-130 flying gunship (Google it it's really cool) it was equipped with 4 thousand round a minute rotary machine guns and 2 Bofors cannon modified to global justice specifications. This was not a rescue plane it was an angel of death that could level a two story building from the air in less than forty seconds.

Will Du hopped, limped and stumbled almost as fast as he could run towards Ryan's position taking the occasional moment to shoot or shoot at a terrorist. Protocol Zero was in effect. Du collapsed into Ryan

"Kim, Ron you have five minutes protocol zero has been placed in effect." Said Ryan over the com. Protocol zero or unofficially known as the 'If I die your coming with me' Protocol stipulates if an objective couldn't be taken and the fate of the world was involved then the objective was to be destroyed even if it meant the lives of other agents or civilians.

Kim hefted an unconscious and wounded Drakken over her shoulder and Ron helped Shego to her feet, there was something attached to her neck he assumed it was to suppress her powers but he didn't have time to fully inspect it, they had to make it out and to the extraction point before the AC-130 reached They were all in the far side of the compound near an eastern wall. When they heard the protocol over their com they had to get the hell out of there. By Rons count it would take them two minutes to get to a safe distance without being killed when the Spooky six came to do its work.


End file.
